


Show Me What You've Learned

by slywrites



Series: Rookie Cop to Government Agent [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, No beta reader, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites
Summary: This is a semi-sequel to "Best Two Out of Three" based on a line from @residentsbeingevil on Tumblr.The moment you walked into your apartment, you knew something was up. Those special candles that you didn’t want to burn because they cost too much were lit in the center of the small kitchen table. The table was set with those fancy dark blue cloth napkins and silver woven placemats you got on sale because you thought they’d be cute for an anniversary dinner.But it wasn’t your anniversary or your birthday. It wasn’t Leon’s either, and it wouldn’t be for a while.So why was the apartment so nice?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Rookie Cop to Government Agent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Show Me What You've Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone headfirst into Resident Evil. This is my life now as I work on writing the next chapter of Let Me Help You I just wanted to write pure smut no real story (though shit is getting saucy in that fic). Anyways. Enjoy the smut <3

The moment you walked into your apartment, you knew something was up. Those special candles that you didn’t want to burn because they cost too much were lit in the center of the small kitchen table. The table was set with those fancy dark blue cloth napkins and silver woven placemats you got on sale because you thought they’d be cute for an anniversary dinner. 

But it wasn’t your anniversary or your birthday. It wasn’t Leon’s either, and it wouldn’t be for a while. 

So why was the apartment so  _ nice _ ? Not that Leon didn’t treat you well, it’s just he was more subtle in his love than this bold display. You wouldn’t complain just yet. 

The door closed quietly behind you as you locked it. You shrugged out of your jacket and hung it on the chair that sat next to the door. You slipped your shoes off and kicked them under the side table next to the chair. 

Your foot falls softly on the wooden floor. The kitchen was a  _ mess _ but whatever he cooked up, or ordered and reheated, smelled delicious. If Leon put all this work into this dinner and the setting, something was up. You just didn’t know exactly what. 

“Leon?” You called out. 

“I’m in the bathroom,” He responded. 

You tiptoed to your shared bathroom that was settled in the back of the apartment in the master bedroom. Leon left the door cracked. You peaked through to see he was messing with his hair. His hands kept running through the long locks, he was in need of a haircut. Your soft giggles were heard as his headshot back to look at you peaking. You almost jumped out of your skin at how quick he threw the door open. 

“Were you  _ spying _ on me?” He asked. 

“What would you do if I said  _ yes _ ?” You teased. 

Leon leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his broad chest. He shrugged, “I would probably have to arrest you. It’d be my duty as an agent. Can’t have any of my secrets getting out.”

You scoffed and laughed, “What secret  _ Agent  _ Kennedy? That you use products in your hair?”

Leon moved, a  _ whole  _ lot faster than you expected and tackled you into your bed. He pinned your wrist above your head. His fingers dug into your skin that only made you arch into him. 

“That is classified government knowledge, sweetheart,” he smirked. 

“Oh really? Well, it looks like you’ll just have to  _ shut me up _ .”

Leon titled his head. The tips of his hair brushed against your cheek. He dipped and gave you the lightest kiss and immediately hopped off the bed as if  _ nothing _ had happened. Leon just left you on the bed as he made his way out of the bathroom. 

Before he made an actual exit, he turned to look at the flustered look on your face and  _ fucking _ smirked. You blinked,  _ did that really just happen? _

“Come on, before the food gets cold. I worked hard on it,” Leon chided. 

You sighed and got up from your spot on the bed. 

“Atta girl,” he said as he reached for your hands. 

You pouted and intertwined your fingers with his. Leon gave you a small smile as he dragged you out to the kitchen. He led you to the table. You moved to sit as he pushed the chair in for you. His warm hands rested on your shoulders as he kissed the top of your head before moving to the kitchen. 

“Did you make dinner or did you buy it?” You asked as you brought the napkin to your lap. 

Leon hummed, “I’ll let you decide.”

You laughed at his remark. Then he came out to the table with a large dish in his oven mitt covered hands. The dish was still steaming as he set it down on the trivet that was already prepared on the table. 

“Well,” you started, “Regardless of whoever made it, it smells delicious.”

Leon rolled his eyes and shoved the spoon in what looked to be like Shepherd's Pie. You reached for a spoonful and dished it on the bowl in front of you. Leon reached for it once you were finished. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he jumped up from his seat, “I forgot the wine.”

Leon half jogged around the small island to get to the bottle that was in the door of the fridge. It was already half-drunk by the both of you as he poured you and himself a glass respectively. 

You couldn’t help the smile on your face. 

“ _ Okay _ , what are we celebrating?” You asked once he sat down again. 

The lack of a quick response made you nervous as he picked up his spoon. 

“Nothing, we can’t have a nice dinner without celebrating something?” 

You mulled over his statement as you took a bite. It was  _ divine,  _ he probably bought it, but you weren’t going to bring that up. Instead, you thought about the setting around you. Leon was very precise in the way that he showed you appreciation and love. He always wanted it to be simple without the necessity of grandiose gestures on the daily. You couldn’t recall a random special dinner in the years that you had been together. It was only on specific occasions that he would do this, to  _ actively  _ show his emotions. 

“It’s not that Leon, it’s just…” you trailed off,  _ did you really want to question this nice gesture? _

Leon reached for his glass as he studied you. Something he didn’t do before the government stuff. You usually didn’t mind it but something about the situation made you feel like you were being locked in an interrogation room before the detectives would come in. Leon’s eyes were the single light in the room. 

You forced a laugh, “It’s  _ nothing _ , I guess I’m just reading too much into this.”

Leon shrugged and continued eating, “You’re just surprised at how loving I can be. It’s intimidating.”

You balled up your napkin and tossed it right at his face. You knew he could have caught it effortlessly, he just took the hit instead. That garnered a laugh out of you and him. 

“That is  _ so  _ not it,” you said. “I  _ know  _ just how loving you can be. With the fact that a scarf is now permanently a part of my wardrobe.”

Leon just chuckled and continued eating. 

The Leon you first met all those years ago after the Racoon City incident would have been flushed at a comment like that. The Leon that sat in front of you was so different. He just smirked as he ate, though you could see the fire behind his eyes. It was crazy to think that you two have been a constant in each other’s lives ever since the motel. Though you two only started becoming serious two years ago. You’ve watched him grow from that innocent rookie into a hardened secret service agent. 

“What?” Leon asked. 

“What,  _ what _ ?” You shot back. 

“You’re staring at me like there’s something on my face.”

“There’s nothing on your face  _ but  _ your face,” you stated simply. 

“It’s a  _ nice  _ face though.”

“Leon, I will beat the smug look off your  _ nice  _ face in a minute,” you tried to sound serious but you just laughed at the end. 

Leon joined in and laughed, “I’d like to see you try.” 

“I would, but I don’t want to set our apartment on fire. Plus the food is good,” you settled. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I said I cooked it myself.”

You finished your last bite and sipped on your wine, thinking. 

“If I had never experienced your previous attempts, then I would believe you. But since I have eaten, and somehow survived all your cooking I’m going with no.” 

“I am  _ hurt _ ,” Leon said as he gulped the last bit of wine.

“You’re just hurt that I saw through your  _ ruse _ ,” you smirked. 

You pushed yourself back and stood to take your plate into the kitchen. Before you could even grab your plate Leon had already gotten up. 

“Let me,” he whispered as he gathered up your used dishes. 

_ Okay,  _ you thought,  _ this is now suspicious.  _

“What are you  _ hiding _ from me, Leon Kennedy?” You asked your hands firmly on your hips. 

Leon looked at you from over the island. He did that  _ cute _ head tilt at you, and you  _ knew _ he was just trying to get your mind off the question at hand. He knew just how much that simple action made you want to smother him in kisses. But he wasn’t going to win you over that easily. 

“I’m not hiding anything,” He said over his shoulder as he focused on shoving the strewn dishes into the sink to be washed later. 

You let out a loud sigh and leaned against the island. 

“Leon, you know you can tell me anything -  _ well -  _ anything you are legally allowed to tell me,” you joked. 

The way that Leon turned and rested his hands against the counter gave you  _ deja vu _ . You’ve seen this before. The way that he stood, his weird mannerism where he waited on you hand and foot. Made up a special dinner. You knew this, you’ve experienced it a few years prior. Before he left for South America. 

“You’re  _ leaving  _ aren’t you?” You whispered. 

Leon hung his head then his hand went to rub the back of his neck, “Was it that obvious?” 

You smiled sadly, “I know you better than you think. Was all this to soften the blow...like before?” 

“I didn’t mean for it to be that way,” he said sincerely. 

You walked around the island to stand next to him. Gently you pulled his arms away from the counter and sat them on your hips. You wrapped your arms around his neck. Your hands rested at the base. 

“It’s okay, they wouldn’t pick you unless it was a special mission right? They need the best agent possible don’t they,” You gave him your best smile. 

Leon gripped your hips like his life depended on it. It was rare moments like these now where you truly understood the turmoil he has gone through. He started to develop that tough outer shell and wore it as much as he could so it felt like second nature. But he didn’t have to  _ be _ like that around you. You think he did it on purpose so you wouldn’t worry as much as you did. This only made you worry more, but you weren’t going to tell him that, at least not right  _ now _ . 

“Wish I wasn’t as special as they see me as,” he muttered. 

“That’s what you get for being you,” you sighed. 

Leon shook his head and engulfed you in a hug. He wrapped his arms tight around your waist and rested his head atop yours. You squished your face to his chest and brought your hands down to massage his shoulders. He sighed into your touch. You’d miss this. 

_ Great,  _ you thought,  _ I’m already missing stuff and he hasn’t even left yet.  _

You didn’t even know when he was supposed to leave. Last time he did this he left the next day, which you were absolutely  _ pissed _ about. Especially since that was your first month really together after you two went your separate ways, though against your will. The government just had to recruit both of you for very different departments.

Leon more than made up for his bomb drop when he got back, but that didn’t lessen what he did in the first place. If you didn’t pose the question now then you’d never get an answer until it was too late. 

“When are you supposed to go?” You mumbled against him. 

A hand came up to cup your cheek as he pulled away, “I don’t know, I just know it’s soon.” 

“That means you could leave at any time,” You whined, “How long have you known?”

“Only a few days,” he was being honest. 

“That’s not good,” you pouted and rested your head against his shoulder. 

Leon rubbed his thumb up and down your cheek. Then he leaned down ever so slowly to plant a kiss on your lips. It was a sweet embrace in your kitchen. He pulled away first and looked at you. 

“Well we should use our time wisely then,” Leon smirked. 

“ _ What- _ ” you couldn’t even finish your sentence. 

Easily, Leon bent and wisped you off your feet. One arm wrapped around your back and the other cradled the bend of your knees. You clung to his neck as he carried you through the apartment to the bedroom. 

Leon pushed the door open with his foot the biggest smile on his face as he laid you down on the bed. He didn’t give you a chance to react as he straddled your waist pushing your arms above your head. Just like he did before dinner only this time he pressed his lips to yours over and over. 

You giggled in between the quick little kisses. Then you wondered just how  _ much _ he’s changed. 

_ “Leon,”  _ you groaned against his lips. 

“What?” He whispered, moving his kisses from your lips to your jawline. 

“Show  _ me  _ what you’ve learned,” you smirked. 

His ministration stopped. His lips froze against your jaw. Slowly, he rose up and stared at the look on your face. Then everything  _ changed _ . There was a different fire in his eyes now than you’d ever seen before. Leon pressed open-mouthed kisses down the side of your neck to your collarbone. His hands left yours and proceeded to  _ rip _ every single button off the button-down shirt you were wearing. Leon didn’t act like it was that much of an effort as he glided his hands down your chest to squeeze your breasts then down to your waist. He massaged circles into the exposed skin. 

You pouted at your work shirt getting destroyed, but quickly you didn’t even care as Leon nipped at your collarbone with his teeth. You couldn’t help the whine that left your lips and the way that you arched into his touch. You could feel his smile on your skin at your reaction. His hands moved to lift you up slightly and toss the useless shirt to the side. 

The way that he studied you made you squirm underneath his thick thighs that held you tight to the bed. 

“You won’t need this,” Leon said nonchalantly. 

Your brows knitted together as he unclasped your bra with one hand. He held it up like it was a trophy to show off, then threw it over his shoulder. Now with your chest fully exposed to him, he dipped down to continue his trail of kisses. Ever so  _ fucking _ slowly, he dragged his lips to the valley of your breasts. His fingers ghosted across your stomach to the underside of your breasts. 

Goosebumps erupted across your skin. Your mouth hung open as your breathy moans filled the room. Leon was eating this all up. He took your statement to  _ heart.  _ He trailed his lips to your left breast. He cupped it with his hand and gave you a gentle squeeze before he took your nipple into his mouth. Almost  _ fucking  _ expertly he swirled his tongue around. He started off slow like he was curious about how you’d react. When you pushed yourself closer to his mouth he took his queue to speed up his lapping. 

Heat pooled in your stomach hard and fast. Your eyes screwed shut just enjoying the way he was taking care of you. Your hands skirted up his arms and settled in his hair. You tugged lightly on his locks and the moan that came out of his mouth vibrated throughout your chest. 

_ “Fuck, _ ” you whined. 

Leon pulled away and you wanted to protest until he raised his head and smirked. Leon’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ as he blew on your sensitive nipple. The noise that left your mouth made Leon’s pants just a little bit too tight for comfort. 

All he could think about was  _ you _ and having you make that sound again. But he was getting restless, he wanted to  _ really _ show you what he’s learned. Leon’s hands covered both of your breasts. He gently massaged them as he kissed down your torso. Eliciting small moans from you. The sounds were his favorite to hear as he got to the waistband of your pants. You were still wearing your work clothes, he didn’t even give you time to change. He already ruined one of your work shirts, and you were sure he was going to ruin your pants too. But he didn’t. 

Instead, he let his hands explore the expanse of your naked skin until he got to your hips. Carefully, he unbuttoned your pants. He fluttered his eyes up to yours as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. 

_ Holy shit.  _

Your face was flushed and your mind was on fire at just how sensual that one movement was. Leon’s hands traveled up your covered thighs until he grabbed a handful of your ass. You shot your hips up and he took that second to dig his fingers into the waistband of your pants and pulled them off your legs. You gasped at how smooth and easy that was for him to do that. 

Leon stood up and pressed a hard kiss to your lips. You wrapped your legs around his waist, keeping him close. Your hands stayed in his hair as you deepened the kiss with a tilt. One of his hands ran up your thigh and the other to your shoulder blades. Leon took your bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently. Then he  _ pulled  _ you to the edge of the bed in one swift motion. Before you could protest him breaking your kiss, he was already pushing your legs apart and settling on his knees in between them. 

_ Was this the same Leon you had sex with after Racoon City?  _ That question kept buzzing in your head the more he surprised you. 

Your thoughts left you as you felt his fingers ghosted over your entrance. His light touch felt nonexistent, but the  _ warmth _ was still there. You made a move to scoot down closer to his touch. Leon stopped that with a hand on your stomach. 

You couldn’t see the smirk on his face but you knew it was there. 

“ _So_ _eager_ ,” he whispered to himself. 

Leon placed soft kisses along the inside of your thigh. He started at your knee and got  _ close _ to your core then moved to the other thigh and did the same. This teasing was going to  _ ruin  _ you, and he knew it. His hand stayed ever so close to where you wanted them to be, but he didn’t place enough pressure to make you feel anything other than anger. 

Your legs started to shake on the edge of the bed. Leon took the hand that held you down and adjusted you to where your thighs rested on his  _ shoulders.  _ You crossed your ankles that rested against his back. 

He was trapped. Or were  _ you _ ?

Leon gently pressed his forefinger against your cloth-covered entrance. Your underwear was  _ soaked _ . He didn’t care as he drugged the finger up and down at the slowest possible pace known to man. It was just enough to have you feel  _ something _ . You rolled into his touch, desperate for anything. 

Leon  _ tsked _ , “Relax, and let me take care of you.”

You took a deep breath and did exactly what he said to do.  _ Relax.  _

You actively had to let the tension in your body go and just focus on  _ him.  _ You slowed your breathing down and just let yourself feel. The arbitrary thoughts in your mind of  _ where _ he’s going or  _ when  _ were forced away to a distant spot in your mind that you’d unpack much later. 

It didn’t take Leon long to see the change in your demeanor. A small smile tugged at his lips. Leon placed a  _ bit _ more pressure against you as he flicked his finger up and down. Your breathing quickened over the slightest change _.  _ He did it again. Your thighs tensed slightly on his shoulders. Which made him chuckle quietly. Leon just wanted to  _ tease  _ you as  _ you  _ do to him, and it was working.

When he saw how you balled your fist and your knuckles started changing color, he thought you’ve probably had enough. Leon fiddled with his pocket and pulled out a small folding knife. 

“I hope you don’t care about these,” Leon stated. 

You lifted your head and your eyes widened at the knife that was in his hands. The cool tip of the blade was pressed flat against your skin and under the band of your underwear on your left leg. Your heart ran like a fucking racehorse as you quickly nodded your head. 

A smirk played on his lips, then the ripping sound of fabric filled the room. Leon cut the other side in a quick motion like it was nothing. Within a second he pulled the fabric down and threw it below him. You were fully exposed to him. Leon pulled you just enough off the edge of the bed were your ass hung off. He kept you up easily as his arms wrapped around your hips, his hands splayed out on your stomach. 

You took one look down to see how blown his eyes were. Leon kept eye contact with you as he moved closer to your core. You could feel his breath on your thighs and you shook as he placed the flat of his tongue against you then dragged it all the way up. The loudest groan erupted from your throat and that just egged Leon on. Steadily he did it again. And again just as slow. Your hands reached for his hair and tangled in his soft locks. You gripped on him like your life depended on it. 

And it did. 

Leon stuck his tongue inside you and moved ever so slowly up and down. His tongue sent electricity throughout your entire body with how slow he was eating you out. The slow build of your release coiled in your stomach. It felt like a wave washed over you. You didn’t even realize that your thighs had closed around his head. Leon didn’t even seem to care as he just focused on  _ you.  _

One of his hands stayed splayed on your stomach as the other dropped to your entrance. Leon took his time as he pushed one finger easily inside you. Your legs twitched. Your back arched, but his hand kept you locked to the bed.

Loud moans filled your lungs as he pumped his finger in and out, twisting and curling it around your walls. This felt just like heaven as he pushed another finger in and you gasped. 

Your head was in the clouds with how well he was treating you right now. It was almost too much as you felt the heat all too apparent all over your body. You were so close to one of the most enjoyable highs of your life, getting off from Leon’s tongue and fingers. Just as you were about to  _ scream _ his name he abruptly pulled away from you. The waves that washed over you pulled you under and you started drowning. All the wonderful sensation that you were riding out crashed into a wall. 

_ “Why,”  _ you breathed. It took all of your strength to mutter that one word. 

Leon  _ licked _ his lips so nonchalantly, “I want to give you  _ more. _ ”

That line knocked the wind out of your chest. That’s what  _ you  _ said to him all those years ago. He still remembered. You were baffled, you couldn’t even speak. Leon parted your legs and stood from his position. Easily, he lifted you so you were fully on the bed. Your entire body was hot and flushed from the euphoria you were experiencing before he decided to stop. 

Leon kept his eyes on you as he lifted the edge of his shirt and tossed it to the side completely unapologetic. You ran a hand through your hair and watched him unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down his thick toned legs. The tent in his boxers was evident as he snapped the waistband. You followed him as he walked to his side of the bed. He went to the top drawer and pulled out a condom. 

You shivered in anticipation as he took his previous spot at the end of the bed in front of you.

Leon took a small breath and ran his hand through his hair. He bit the edge of the condom wrapper and held it in his teeth. Both of his hands dipped into his waistband to push the boxers off his body. You bit your lip, your  _ boyfriend  _ fully naked in front of you. You pushed yourself up on your elbows to take him in his full form. Little scars covered his body from the years of training and the few missions he had gone on. Though the most prominent was the little circle on his left shoulder where he got shot almost six years ago. Every time you saw him shirtless your eyes would first travel to that spot with your shitty patch job that probably made the scarring more apparent. 

That was one of the first real moments you two shared and you smiled at your reminiscing until you felt the bed dip. You stared as he put one knee on the edge. He had his cock in his hand and was softly pumping it as he watched you. Leon’s beautiful lips were hung open as he ripped the condom open and slid it over himself.

Slowly, he made his way in between your legs again. His erection laid heavy on your stomach as he dipped down to capture your lips in a rough kiss. Your eyes fluttered shut. You cupped his cheek and held him close, deepening the kiss with a slight tilt of your head. Leon groaned and you swallowed the sound, wanting nothing more than to just be close to him. 

He pulled back and caged you with his hands next to your head. 

You smiled,  _ “I love you.” _

Leon shivered at your proclamation. You two rarely ever said those words out loud; you had other ways of expressing the concept of love. Leon only ever saved those three words for anniversaries and when...he...left… 

He dipped down for another kiss. He dragged his lips across your cheek, down your jaw, then to the curve of your neck. 

Leon kissed the shell of your ear and whispered,  _ “I love you.”  _

The words were husky and thick with emotion and the realization that he’d be leaving at a moment's notice hit  _ hard _ . 

_ “Love me,”  _ you whimper. 

With that, Leon stood back upon his knees. He settled himself between your legs. The tip pressed against your entrance softly, like he was afraid to break you. Leon adjusted his hips slightly and pushed himself  _ fully  _ inside you. You sighed as he bottomed out, his hips flush with yours. 

Neither of you wanted to move just yet. You were connected in the most primal sense. You let your head dig into the pillows to stare up at Leon. He looked so content, the flush on his face complimented him well. 

With the slightest movement, he pulled out then back in at an  _ agonizingly  _ slow pace. Every nerve in your body was overloaded at this point. Leon wanted to spend as much time with you as he possibly could. You knew he would drag this out as long as you both could tolerate, but you were already edged once and you didn’t think you could survive that again. 

You whined as he leisurely pushed into you as far as he could possibly go then pulled out at the same pace. It was slow going, the heat in your stomach felt like lava burning through your skin. 

As your hips met again, you enveloped your legs around his waist and locked your ankles tightly at the small of his back. Leon fell forward at your force a moan falling from his lips as he caught himself with his hands. You smirked. He looked at the smug look on your face and wiped it away with his lips devouring yours. 

Your brows furrowed together at the intensity of his kiss. Then your entire being shook as he moved his hips quickly and slammed into you. You felt the entire  _ bed _ move at that one thrust. 

_ Fucking hell.  _

Then he did it again and didn’t stop the relentless pace. You were sure there was going to be a hole in the wall where the headboard rested and you didn’t fucking care. All you could focus on was how his hips slapped hard against yours. How he filled you so deep and so fully. You wouldn’t ever feel this way with anyone else. Leon  _ really _ showed you what he had learned and you were soaking up every moment of it. 

The wave of pleasure drenched your body in a layer of sweat. The heat in your stomach morphed into electricity that sent shocks through your body you could barely feel your fingers. You screwed your eyes shut and reached for Leon’s wrists that were by your head. You dug your fingernails into his skin and he hissed, but neither of you cared. You needed something to hold onto for dear life. 

Leon captured your lips and you lost it. Your toes curled as your walls clenched. The dam broke and your orgasm hit you hard and all at once. You moaned deeply in Leon’s mouth and he drank it up easily as he came with you. You could  _ feel  _ it inside you. You both breathed hard, not wanted to let go immediately. Leon peppered kisses on your cheek. After a minute, he slowly pulled out of you and sat back on his knees. 

With a look, you could tell how drained he was, but the corner of his lips tugged up slightly as he saw how ruined you looked. Your legs visibly shook and your chest rises rapidly. 

You lick your lips, “I’m going to need a shower now.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Leon peeled the condom off him and tied it into a knot. His legs wobbled as he threw it in the trash in the bathroom. 

You stretched out your legs and sighed at the feeling. 

“Well?” Leon asked. 

You turned your head to see him leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed which just accented his toned muscles. You held your bottom lip in your mouth tightly, then smiled. 

“You’ve certainly...blown my mind, Leon, what happened to that shy rookie?” You pouted as you sat up. 

Leon rolled his eyes, “ _ You  _ happened. You ruined me.” 

You scoffed and feigned innocence. 

_ “Me? _ I could never,” you smiled. 

You stretched your arms out towards him. Leon took the few steps to the bed and entangled his fingers with yours. With a tug, he pulled you up and dragged you to the bathroom. He turned the water on. In the meantime, as the water warmed up, he engulfed you in his large arms trapping you against his body. Leon’s hands rested on the small of your back. 

“What would I do without you?” he questioned. 

Your fingers followed the curve of his collar bone then to the small scar. You mused for a moment. 

“Probably would have gotten tetanus and lost a limb by now if it wasn’t for me.” 

Leon pinched you and you giggled. The water started to steam and fog up the mirror. He pulled away only to drag you both into the shower. You two stood under the stream still intertwined together. The warm water soothed both of your aching muscles. 

You pressed a kiss to his exposed neck and leaned against his shoulder. 

“Promise me you’ll come home,” you pleaded. 

“Promise,” he replied. 


End file.
